Memories
by Nightmare-san
Summary: *SPOILERS* After killing his brother, Sasuke takes a painful trip down memory lane. SMUT ITACHIxSASUKE


--

Disclaimer: Naruto and all its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Lyrics credit:

Beginning scene lyrics: Gackt – Lust for Blood (Itachi POV)

Memory 1 lyrics: Dir en grey – The Pledge (Itachi POV)

Memory 2 lyrics: Dir en grey – Dozing Green (Sasuke POV)

Memory 3 lyrics: Noriaki Sugiyama – Suigintou no Yoru

Last scene lyrics: Escape the Fate – Cellar Door (Sasuke POV)

End lyrics: Dir en grey – Zakuro (Sasuke POV)

**WARNING: **Contains Necrophilia, Uchihacest (incest), smut, angst, slight OOCnes, possible spoilers, and is not for the faint of mind. Please keep an open mind when reading it. Thanks.

Enjoy... ^ ^

--

Memories...

--

**Kokoro no itami wo keshite kureru no nara mayowazu kuroshite okure yo (If you're going to erase the pain in my heart, then go right ahead and kill me)**

**Samishii kao wa shinai de, saigo gurai wa warrate hoshii (Don't look so lonely, at least at the end I want you to smile)**

**Omae dake ni wa (Just for you) . . .**

**--**

Sasuke glanced down wearily as his brother's body hit the hard ground. It made a loud, heart stopping, thump that echoed radiantly through the battered battleground surrounding them. Dark crows flew, nearly as startled as he, from the trees in the forest nearby. The young Uchiha's heart truly had stopped and his vision blurred as he stared down at Itachi's dead body.

He wondered . . . How exactly was he supposed to feel? Before, when he had been in Konoha and especially when he had been training in Orochimaru's secret compounds, he had envisioned feeling pure joy and fulfillment. Fulfillment of something great. Something . . . Monumental. Like he had properly avenged his clan. That had been his goal ever since Itachi had killed them all, leaving Sasuke the only survivor. But the true feeling, the feeling he had right that moment, was bittersweet. Like nothing he had felt before. It was painful and sickening.

There was also confusion.

He had had no important questions answered. He hadn't thought of any good ones to ask when he had been talking to Itachi before

(_when he was alive . . . just a few minutes ago . . ._)

because every time the man had opened his mouth, Sasuke's rage had taken over, clouding his mind. Therefore, he had nothing. Even if he had anything important now, the questions would not be answered. Itachi was dead . . . And a dead man couldn't talk.

The spot where the older man had touched him, for the last time, felt unusually hot. Sasuke raised his hand to his forehead and touched the spot delicately. The slick substance he instantly identified as blood met his fingertips. He immediately felt sick. He looked at the substance on his fingers for only a split second before wiping it hastily on his robe. The thought of Itachi's blood on his skin made him want to vomit. He never wanted to see any of it ever again.

Suddenly, Sasuke felthimselfweaken. His head spun dizzily and his knees weakened and began to shake. Giving in, he fell to the ground and closed his tired eyes. He felt defeated. He felt empty. He opened his eyes again and looked at Itachi. The raven-haired man looked as if he was in a deep and peaceful slumber. A slumber he would never wake up from. Sasuke looked away curtly. The beautiful image had brought back memories. Painful memories. Memories of the day it had all started . . .

-

**This is my pledge to you . . .**

-

_Sasuke Uchiha stood quietly at his older brother Itachi's bedroom door, contemplating whether to knock . . . or not. He had come to ask his brother a simple question, but had arrived at a problem._

_'What if Aniki is sleeping? I don't want to disturb him . . .' The bedroom was silent. Sasuke nervously fidgeted and sweat dropped. '. . . I don't even know if he's in there . . .' Sasuke bit his lip and crossed his arms, staring at the scarlet sliding door intently._

_Suddenly, a tired voice called from inside the room, making Sasuke jump in surprise. _

"_Sasuke . . . Are you going to come in?" the voice asked. It sounded quite amused. _

_The young Uchiha sweat dropped, grimacing. "Yes . . ." He slid the sliding door open and stepped inside the dark room._

_A few feet away, Itachi Uchiha lay quietly on the floor inside his soft futon. His onyx eyes were closed; making his long eyelashes stand out against his handsome face. He looked so peaceful and enchanting; like a dark angel fallen from Heaven. It wasn't often that his brother looked this peaceful and Sasuke couldn't help smiling at the image as he quietly closed the door behind him. Starting towards his brother, he saw the older Uchiha open his eyes._

"_Ah . . . I'm sorry, Nii-san . . . Did I disturb your sleep?" Sasuke asked timidly, stopping a step away._

"_No, of course not, Sasuke. I was just thinking of you. What it it that you want?" Itachi asked kindly, sitting up on his elbows. _

"_Um . . . Well . . . I was just wondering if you would possibly . . . Maybe . . . Help me with my shuriken training after dinner . . .?" Sasuke asked, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor shyly. The young Uchiha had always asked his brother to help him train and it was rare if the man said yes. Sasuke didn't want to get his hopes up._

"_Of course. I would love to." Itachi replied, smiling sweetly. _

_Sasuke's dark eyes widened in surprise. "Really?!" He smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Itachi-niisan!" he exclaimed, clasping his hands together and standing up on his tip-toes joyfully. _

_Itachi's smile widened upon seeing his brother's reaction. "Of course, Sasuke. But . . . You have to do something for me."_

_Sasuke paused and scratched his cheek innocently. "Um, sure! What do you want me to do?" _

_Itachi smirked and laid back down on his back, patting his chest. "Come. Lay down with me."_

_Sasuke stepped forward excitedly and laid down on top of his brother. Grinning innocently at Itachi, he saw the older Uchiha's dark eyes gleam. _

"_So, what did you want me to do?" Sasuke questioned again, twiddling his fingers on Itachi's chest._

"_I just want you to listen to me . . . That's all." Itachi replied._

"_Oh . . . Okay . . ." Sasuke sighed, disappointed. He had really wanted to do something important for Itachi in thanks . . . But if his brother insisted . . . He lay his head comfortably against Itachi's chest and listened intently. _

"_. . . Sasuke . . . You're so very important to me." Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. "And if I don't say this now, I will surely break . . . You're my only brother and I love you . . . so very much." He placed his hand on Sasuke's head and began to stroke the young Uchiha's hair. "Mom and Dad love you too . . . But I'll be the one who will always protect you. I would never hurt you or let you be hurt. Don't ever forget that. Okay?"_

"_. . . Okay, Nii-san." Sasuke replied, tears starting to form in his small eyes. He didn't understand why his brother was saying all this . . . But it made him incredibly happy. His heart was beating so fast . . . _

"_Okay." Itachi smiled. "But . . . What I'm trying to say is . . ." He lifted Sasuke's head up and wiped away the young Uchiha's tears, staring deeply into his eyes. "Something . . . completely . . . different . . ." And he pulled his brother into a kiss._

_At first, all Sasuke could do was stay frozen in surprise. His heart had stopped for a split second, but was now beating so quickly. He felt . . . Strange . . . But it didn't feel wrong. So, after a while, he closed his eyes and melted into his brothers lips. Wrapping his small arms around his brother, he clung to him desperately. _

_A few moments later, Itachi pulled away. He immediately closed his eyes, not wanting to see Sasuke's face just yet. He didn't want to look if the young Uchiha was not happy about it. He wasn't even sure if the boy had even liked it. But, Sasuke HAD responded. Although . . . Did he think it was disgusting? The older Uchiha had just kissed him for no reason. Sighing, he opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. To his surprise, the raven-haired boy was blushing and touching his lips thoughtfully._

"_Sasuke . . . I-" Itachi began._

"_. . . I liked . . . that . . ." Sasuke muttered shyly._

_Huh? "You did?"_

"_Yes . . ." Sasuke's blush deepened. "Can we do it again?" He gave his older brother a sweet smile. _

_Itachi sighed, relieved, and smiled. "Of course . . ."_

"_But . . . Brothers don't normally do that, do they?" Sasuke asked, licking his lips._

"_No . . . They don't." Itachi said, frowning. He felt his heart ache slightly. _

"_Hmm . . . But I _want to _do that with you, Aniki . . ." Sasuke said, grinning devilishly._

"_Me too, Sasuke." Itachi smirked and kissed his brother on the forehead. His heart was once again, full._

_-_

"I was well aware . . . Of what I was doing . . . I knew . . . That it was taboo . . . But . . . I loved you . . . Aniki . . ."

-

**Memorized by those eyes , those bug eating eyes**

**My breathing, just stops I hold my heart and it just sheds a tear**

**The bright and refreshing sunlight**

**Mixes itself round and round along with the sound of the rain**

-

_All was quiet in the Uchiha household. The only sound was the echoing of the raindrops drumming on the old rooftop._

_Sasuke lay quietly in his futon, happily thinking about the last couple of days. It had been two weeks since Itachi had kissed him and since then the two had progressed immensely. Every day, Itachi would help Sasuke out with his training and every day after training they would spend time with each other. They would walk through the quiet forest and find a nice tree to sit under. Then . . . Itachi would kiss him. Kiss him and kiss him and kiss him. He kissed him so passionately that it made the young Uchiha's head spin. But it sure did feel good._

_Sasuke felt goosebumps begin to crawl up his arms just thinking about it. He gripped at the sheets as shivers ran down his groin. He felt the muscles there tighten._

"_Itachi . . ." Sasuke groaned, his hand slinking down to his navel. "Ahh . . . Mmm . . ." He lightly fingered at his boxers . . . Then . . . Slightly . . . He lifted up the band . . . "I-Ita . . .ch-"_

_**KABOOM**_

_Sasuke jumped in surprise as a loud clap of thunder rang through the air outside. He quickly took his hands out of his boxers, blushing. The thunder clap had brought him back to reality. _

_A second later, a lightning flash filled the sky with white light and another clap of thunder rang through the air. The rain was now coming down heavier than ever. Sasuke shivered._

_'Ahh . . . It's cold . . . I hate thunderstorms . . .' Frowning, he pulled the sheets around him closer. 'Mmm . . . Meh . . . These blankets aren't enough . . . I need . . .' He snuggled into a ball. ' . . . I need . . .'_

"_Itachi . . ." Sasuke whispered out loud._

_Quickly, he sprang from his futon. Sliding his door open hastily, he ran outside, not even bothering to shut it. He ran straight for his brother's room, the bitter cold biting at his feet; edging him on. _

_Arriving at his brother's door, he shuffled nervously in front of it. _

_(Is he awake?)_

_Then, deciding he could take the cold no longer, he slid open the door._

_Inside the room, everything was dark. Sasuke stepped inside quickly. Suddenly, a flash of lightning illuminated the room. Sitting against the wall across the room, wrapped in a blanket, was Itachi. The elder Uchiha looked genuinely surprised to see him, but the surprise quickly turned to delight and he smiled radiantly at the young boy. _

_Happily smiling back, Sasuke closed the door halfway and ran over to his brother. Itachi caught the young Uchiha in his arms and embraced him lovingly, wrapping his blanket around him, then pulling the raven-haired boy into a sweet kiss. _

_Sasuke, filled to his fingertips with happiness, reacted immediately. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and slowly moved his way onto Itachi's lap. His tongue passed lightly along Itachi's lips then smoothly into his inviting mouth. _

"_Mmm . . . Itachi . . ." _

_Sliding his tongue against Sasuke's one last time, Itachi pulled away hastily and smiled at the young boy. "Mmm. I missed you, too." He licked his lips. "Now, what's the matter? Scared of the thunderstorm?" A clap of thunder rang through the air as if on cue._

"_Um . . . A bit." Sasuke replied, not concerned about the thunder whatsoever. "I was cold . . . and I wanted to see you." He tenderly placed a kiss on Itachi's cheek. _

"_Hmm . . . I can tell . . ." Itachi smirked, chuckling lightly and poking at the front of Sasuke's boxers._

"_Ahh . . ." Sasuke shivered. He was still hard._

"_Don't worry, Sasuke . . . I'll warm you up." Itachi proclaimed, wrapping the blanket tighter around his younger brother._

_Itachi lifted Sasuke and lay him delicately down on the tatami mats. Resting on his hands above his brother, he kissed him lovingly on the lips. Moving down to Sasuke's neck, he snuffed at the soft skin there, kissing it delicately. Sasuke moaned softly. He began to travel down Sasuke's body leaving a trail of kisses behind. He pulled up the young Uchiha's shirt and proceeded to softly kissed his small pink nipples. Sasuke gasped and moaned as Itachi sucked at them._

"_Ahhh . . . I'm not a girl, Itachi!" Sasuke giggled._

"_Hmm . . . But your nipples are so cute, Sasuke . . ." Itachi exclaimed, lovingly licking at Sasuke's right nipple. They really were cute._

_A few more light sucks and licks later he decided he was satisfied with the pink nipples and began traveling farther down, trailing kisses, to Sasuke's navel, where he stopped and looked up to the young Uchiha's face. The raven-haired boy had his eyes shut and his head flung back, face flushed. _

"_Sasuke . . ."_

_Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Itachi._

"_W-What?"_

"_Are you sure you want me to do this?" Itachi inquired, nuzzling at Sasuke's crotch._

_A dark blushed lit the boy's face. "Nhhh . . . Yes . . . Please . . . Do it . . ." _

_Itachi smiled. "Okay. As you wish." _

_He lightly began sliding Sasuke's boxers down, then, excited and a little impatient by then (why was he being so slow?), he pulled them down all the way in one swift tug. Sasuke gasped as the cold air hit his young manhood. _

"_Sasuke . . . Look at me . . ."_

_Sasuke opened one eye and looked down at his brother. _

"_Itachi . . ."_

"_Look at me, Sasuke . . . I want you to watch me . . ."_

_Sasuke shut his eyes and flushed a bright red._

"_Nooo . . . It's too embarrassing . . ."_

"Sasuke_. Look. Look into my eyes . . ." _

_Before he knew what he was doing, Sasuke did as he was told. He couldn't look away. His brother's dark eyes were hypnotizing . . . Captivating. They always had been. _

_Itachi began traveling down past Sasuke's navel, kissing and licking him delicately. All the while, he stared deeply into Sasuke's eyes. And Sasuke stared back, unable to look away. _

_Finally, stopping, Itachi closed his eyes, his mouth positioned right above Sasuke's shivering cock. Free from his brother's gaze, Sasuke flung his head back and closed his eyes. He gasped in pleasure as each breath Itachi took hit his slowly rising cock, already dripping with pre-cum._

_Delicately, Itachi licked the tip of Sasuke's head . . . Kissed it . . . Then, finally, he took the whole thing in to his mouth. Sasuke moaned loudly in pleasure._

"_Mmmm . . . Nhhhhhh . . . Oh . . . Itachi . . . Oh, God . . ."_

_Smirking, Itachi began sucking and licking at Sasuke's cock noisily. He licked the bottom of the shaft then took the full member into his mouth and began sucking quickly. Sasuke moaned loudly again and gripped tightly at the blanket under him._

"_Itachi! I-Itachiiiii . . . I-I . . . I-I'm . . .!" _

_Itachi pulled away just as Sasuke came on his face. For a moment, Sasuke lay panting; his eyes closed. Then, he opened his eyes and sat up. His face lit with horror as soon as he saw his brother._

"_Ah! Itachi! Ah, um, I'm sorry! I came- um . . . On your face . . . I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" Sasuke panicked, looking around for something to wipe his face with._

"_Hehe, it's okay, Sasuke. It's okay!" Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's. The young Uchiha immediately quieted, looking apologetically at his brother. _

_Studying his brother's face for a moment, Itachi began laughing hysterically. "Haha . . . Hahahahahaha!" Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes as he laughed more and more. _

"_Ah . . . Itachi . . . Um . . . What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at his brother, slightly alarmed._

"_Hahaha! I-It's nothing Sasuke! You just looked so cute when you were panicking! Haha, thank you, but I'll be alright, love." Itachi smiled sweetly at his brother._

_Sasuke paused, then smiled back. "Geez . . . You're so weird. Here . . ."_

_Sasuke bent down and pulled his brother into a kiss. Then, taking a hold of the older Uchiha, he proceeded to lick the clear substance from the man's face, wincing at the taste. Making sure he licked it all off, he pulled away and smiled at Itachi, licking his lips._

"_That . . . Tasted . . . Weird . . ." He grimaced, sticking out his tongue._

"_Salty . . . Right? Ah, I'm sorry, Sasuke. You didn't have to lick it up." Itachi said, smiling apologetically at his brother._

"_Don't worry, Nii-san . . ." Sasuke smirked. "I'm going to have to get used to it anyway." _

_Itachi's eyes momentarily widened in surprise, then he sighed and smiled happily. "Oh gods, Sasuke . . . You're going to kill me . . ."_

"_Huh?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side, looking curiously at him, oblivious to th power of his words. _

"_Haha, it's nothing . . . You're just too cute . . ."_

"_. . ." Sasuke blushed._

"_Heh . . . So cute . . ." Itachi kissed the tip of Sasuke's cock then pulled him into a hug, kissing his stomach._

"_Itachi . . ."_

"_Here . . . Come on, let's go watch the storm."_

_Together, they got up, wrapping the blanket around them both, and opened the door. Together, they sat down against the siding and laid back. Together, curled warmly in the blanket, they thoughtfully watched the lightning and rain._

_Together._

_-_

Sasuke looked over at Itachi again. The man looked as peaceful as ever.

Weakly, he pulled himself up, his head spinning dully, and sat down on his brother's stomach. He stared down sadly at the eldest Uchiha.

"Itachi . . . Everytime I was with you . . . My heart was so full. I felt I would never love anyone the way I loved you. I thought you . . . I thought you loved me too . . . You said you did . . . But you didn't mean it . . .? You . . . You lied . . .You lied to me . . ."

Sasuke grabbed at his brother's shirt. "It's your fault . . . It's YOUR fault I fell in love with you . . ." Closing his eyes, Sasuke leaned his head back. "You remember that day . . . That day . . . It was about two weeks after the thunderstorm . . . That day . . ."

-

**Hitotsu futatsu no kage kasanari (One, two shadows overlap)**

**Gusari to mune hitotsuki (Piercing through my heart)**

**Futatsu no kage tokeru suigintou no yoru ni (The two shadows melt in the mercury lamp-lit night)**

-

_All was quiet in the forest. The wind blew through the branches soundlessly. The hot sun was beginning to set, bathing the trees in a bright orange light, making the world seem tired. Yes, all was quiet. Night was nearly upon them. _

_Suddenly, a loud moan rang through the forest, cutting the silence like a knife._

"_Sasuke . . . Oh, Sasuke . . ."_

_Leaning back against an oak tree, was Itachi, his pants pulled down. On his knees was Sasuke, positioned at his older brother's crotch. His head moved back and forth as his brother's cock went in and out of his mouth._

"_Mmm . . . Sasuke . . . I . . . I-" he stopped when Sasuke suddenly pulled his mouth away, a string of cum dripping from his mouth to Itachi's cock._

"_Sasuke . . . W-W . . . Why did you stop?" The elder Uchiha looked down at his younger brother, confused and a bit miffed. _

_Sasuke licked his lips and looked down, sadness twisting his sweet face. "I'm sorry, Itachi . . . But . . ."_

_Itachi slid down the tree looked into Sasuke's face, immediately concerned about the boy. He hadn't seen Sasuke that sad in a while. "What is it?"_

_Sasuke blushed brightly and gripped at the dirt on the ground, not daring to look at his brother. "I . . . I . . ."_

"_Yes?"_

_Tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes. His brows furrowed in frustration. Whatever he had to say seemed like it was taking a toll on him. "I . . ."_

"_Sasuke . . ." He couldn't bear watching the boy struggle. Itachi sighed and pulled his brother into a hug. He rested his chin on the young Uchiha's small head and stroked his hair lovingly. "What is it? Come on, you can tell me . . ."_

"_I . . . Itachi . . . I . . ." Tears fell from his eyes and down his small face._

_Itachi gently pushed Sasuke away from him and held him at arms length. _

"_Sasuke. What is it? What's wrong?" he asked sternly, staring at boy intently. The younger Uchiha was really beginning to worry him. _

"_Itachi! I-I . . . I want you to make me yours!!" Sasuke shouted. Inhaling a shuddering breath, he fell to the ground and began sobbing._

_For a moment, Itachi just sat there, stunned. Then Sasuke heard a chuckle and felt his older brother began to lift him up._

"_Jesus, Sasuke . . . That's all?"_

_Sasuke sniffed and looked at his brother. The older Uchiha was smiling sweetly at him, looking relieved that nothing truly serious had happened to the boy. No matter what, Sasuke realized, his brother's smile would always make him feel better._

"_Sasuke . . . You don't even have to ask! You foolish brother . . . You already are mine. You will always be mine. Only mine. And I will always be yours. Forever."_

"_Itachi-niisan . . . I . . ." Sasuke blushed, thoroughly embarrassed. "I meant I want you to take me. Take my virginity . . ."_

"_I knew that too, Sasuke." Itachi laughed. _

"_Oh . . ." Sasuke's blush deepened._

"_Haha . . . I meant to say that I will be glad to make you mine. Even though you already are . . . We may as well make it official." He smiled happily at his brother. "Now . . . Are you sure you're ready for this, Sasuke?"_

_Wiping his tears away, Sasuke stared at his brother intently. "Yes, Nii-san. I'm ready."_

_Sighing, Itachi nodded. "Okay . . . But I will have to loosen you up . . . Since it will be your first time . . ." He moved and switched spots with Sasuke, making the young Uchiha sit against the tree._

"_Yes, Nii-san." Sasuke leaned back against the hard bark and bit his lip. It was a little uncomfortable._

"_Okay. Now then . . ." Itachi smiled radiantly at his younger brother. "I shall make you mine." And with that, he slowly pulled Sasuke into a passionate kiss. _

_His tongue automatically slid into the young Uchiha's small mouth and began to explore. The raven-haired boy moaned in response and, as if Itachi had instructed him to, began to pull off his pants. Their lips parted for a second, as Itachi helped his brother pull the piece of clothing off, but were immediately reunited and the pants hastily tossed aside._

_Shivering a little even though it was the middle of summer, Sasuke wrapped his small arms around his brother's neck and held on to him tightly. He once again felt that overwhelming happiness, the one that spread all the way to his fingertips. He had never felt more love for his brother then he did at that moment._

_Kissing Sasuke sweetly on the cheek (that small gesture had been filled with overpowering love as well), Itachi effortlessly lifted up Sasuke's hips and positioned his pink entrance at his mouth._

"_Sasuke . . . I'm going inside . . ."_

"_Mmm . . ." Was all Sasuke could say. He scrunched his eyes closed and waited._

_Itachi licked his fingers and began to stretch the hole open delicately. Sasuke groaned deeply. Inserting his tongue, Itachi moved it around inside the warm area. Sasuke was making the most peculiar sounds. One moment he would be moaning softly, gripping desperately at the dirty ground, the next he would be making unusual gasping noises. Every tongue flick earned Itachi a new sound. It drove him positively mad with lust. _

_Deciding his tongue was not going to do the job completely, he licked his index finger hurriedly and inserted it into Sasuke's entrance instead. Sasuke gasped and groaned, shifting uncomfortably._

"_Itachi . . . It hurts . . ."_

_Itachi glanced down at Sasuke. "Sorry. But you have to get used to it. My cock is a lot bigger than this." He smiled cockily and inserted a second finger. _

_Sasuke stared back at his brother strangely, then looking as if he had decided something, he nodded and lifted his lower body up higher, inserting the fingers deeper._

_After another few minutes with a third finger, Itachi lifted up Sasuke's legs and positioned himself at the young Uchiha's entrance. "Are you ready?" he whispered heavily, looking down at his brother with absolute love._

"_Y . . . Y-Yes . . .!" Sasuke had never been more willing in his life._

"_Okay . . ." And with that, Itachi thrust inside._

_They both made different sounds. Itachi moaned loudly in pleasure and Sasuke cried out in pain._

"_Jesus . . . Oh . . . _Oh_, _Jesus_, Sasuke . . . You're so . . . tight!" Itachi panted, his face twisted into absolute pleasure. Sighing happily, he opened his eyes and noticed Sasuke's face writhing in pain. _

"_I'm glad . . . That you . . ." he panted, gripping at the ground underneath him. The pain in his bottom flared violently, filling him with discomfort. _

_Itachi's heart beat fastened and he immediately felt guilt grip him."Oh, Sasuke . . . I'm sorry!" He kissed Sasuke delicately all over his small face. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? It must hurt, huh?"_

"_Mmm . . . Yeah . . . It hurts . . . But I'll get used to it." He shifted a bit and gasped. The pain flared again, but soon settled to a dull ache. " . . . Nhh . . . Itachi . . . You can move again now . . ." _

"_Are you sure?" Itachi asked nervously. He still felt a little guilty._

"_Mmm . . . Yes . . ." He was sure. Just a ache._

_Itachi slowly pulled out, then back in, testing for himself. Sasuke shuddered quickly, but made no pained sound. _

"_Heh . . . Okay, Sasuke . . ."_

_Itachi began slowly pulling in and out continuously. His breathing grew shallow with ever thrust. He wanted to move faster. He needed to. Sasuke seemed fine with it now, so he began to thrust even more deeply each time. Finally, he was thrusting deeply into Sasuke, slamming the young boy into the tree as he gasped in pain and pleasure every time._

"_Ahh . . . Itachi . . . Unhhh, Itachi . . . F-F . . . Fuck me . . . Faster . . . Deeper . . ."_

_Oh, how Sasuke could make his heart beat and his cock harden. He couldn't imagine this boy giving him anymore pleasure than he already was. This boy was EVERYTHING to him. Never would he leave this angel. _

_Oh, but he was lying to himself. _

_Putting one hand on the tree for support and one holding Sasuke, he hoisted the young Uchiha up farther against the tree. He was now face to face with his younger brother. He looked longingly at the raven-haired boy, with his eyes closed, panting heavily. The young Uchiha's face was twisted in pain and pleasure and he gasped lustfully every time Itachi thrust into him. This face was enough to make Itachi come. In fact . . . He felt the white hot feeling coming from the pit of his stomach, down to his crotch. _

"_S-Sasuke . . . I . . . I love you."_

_And with that, he came inside of Sasuke, moaning loudly. _

_--_

**As you wait like the drug, like the change**

**And the pain, it goes on for so long**

**And oh, how it hurts in the worst way now that you're gone**

**It's so wrong**

**It's so wrong**

**And down below**

**Your veins run dry . . . Your vacant eyes**

**I lost control**

**Your face is pale, your body's cold **

**And down below, your veins run dry, your vacant eyes**

**I lost control**

--

"I . . . I loved you, too . . . So much that it hurt." He stroked Itachi's cheek gently. "After that, you made me yours every night . . . Even . . . Even the night before . . . Before you killed them all."

_(Killed them . . . All of them.)_

And then suddenly, he felt it. It both scared and startled him. The rage. Why was he sad? He was supposed to be angry. And he was. The anger was overwhelming him. (_Losing control . . .)_ Mixed with it, was the confusion. That damn confusion. But . . . Was it confusion? He wasn't sure. His head ached.

He angrily snapped open Itachi's pants, pulling them down to his knees. Confusion. His head spun. Sliding down his own pants, he weakly positioned himself above his brother's cock.

"Nii-san . . . Nii-san . . ." he was trembling terribly. "I . . . I . . . Love . . . Hate . . . You . . ." Oh, how his head was spinning. What disorder. Anger? Confusion? Love. Hate. With a grunt, he took Itachi's cock and inserted it into himself.

"Anhhh . . . Unnn . . ." Painful memories and the pain in his lower body brought hot tears to form. The spinning stopped. He shut his eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. He was not going to cry. He would not allow himself to cry. Anger.

After a few moments of shifting uncomfortably he began to move up and down, sliding the eldest Uchiha's cock in and out of him. Pleasure now. Oh, the pleasure was overwhelming. Just as overwhelming as the anger had been. It made his head spin, but in a good way.

He was barely aware of what he was doing. His mind had gone blank once the rage had taken over. Just a mumble of anger, confusion. Spinning. Lots of spinning. Was he . . .

(_This is crazy_)

Was he really fucking Itachi's _dead_ body?

Bringing himself down hard, he cried out in delirious pleasure as Itachi hit his prostate.

Apparently so.

Beginning to go faster, he opened his eyes and gazed down at Itachi's ever peaceful face. It was the same face he had known since infancy. The same face that had smiled whenever he had done something cute. The same face that had stared sternly at him when he was acting foolish. The same face that had twisted in pleasure when he had taken him. The same face that had stared coldly at him when he had seen Sasuke the night he had killed the clan. Happy, Sad, Mad, Surprised, Cold. All those expressions and more. Itachi had expressed them all.

(_When he was alive . . ._)

But where was that face now? Where was that person now? That face . . . That person . . . Was dead. Truly dead. Forever.

"For . . . ever." Again he felt the rage flare up inside of him, consuming him, and he lost his train of thought. The spinning returned.

"This was why you never promised me . . . You never promised me you wouldn't leave me. I should have known . . . I should have known you would! But I'm just as pissed! You bastard!" He growled and took a hold of Itachi's throat with both of his hands, choking the corpse cruelly. "I should have fucking known that you would leave me! But I NEVER . . . I never expected you to kill Mom and Dad . . . And Auntie . . . Our whole clan. WHY?!" he yelled, his voice hoarse. "WHY?!" Spinning. Pain. Hurt. Anger. "WHY DID YOU HURT ME?! BREAK MY HEART?! YOU LIED WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!! YOU CALL KILLING OUR ENTIRE CLAN LOVE?!" He groaned roughly. He was still fucking the corpse. His hips were beginning to hurt and the pleasure was getting greater. "And what hurt the most . . ." he panted, trying to get the last word without moaning. "Was that you kept ME alive. Me!" Large tears were falling down his face. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW GREAT OF A BURDEN THAT WAS ON ME?! It haunted me EVERY DAY. I . . . I . . . Unhh . . ." Pulling back his hands from Itachi's throat, he steadied himself against the man's chest and concentrated on the pleasure that was washing over his body. "Anhh . . ."

Beginning to fall into an unevenly fast rhythm, only the sounds of Sasuke's erratic pants and skin slapping against skin rang through the clearing. Sasuke paid no mind; he was already in the height of his pleasure. Spinning. Spinning. But blank. Pleasure. Oh yes, the pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, he felt it coming. The muscles in his groin tightened and he came all over Itachi and half of himself.

Immediately, he fell against his brother, panting heavily. He hardly noticed the sticky substance that covered his body or the fact that his heart was beating wildly. He hardly noticed anything at that moment. His body was numb with pleasure and his mind was blank.

And then . . .

"Sas . . . uke . . ."

Sasuke snapped to attention, flying from Itachi's body in one swift motion and doing up his pants. Drawing his sword, he looked around in wild alarm, his crazed eyes darting about the place like a hummingbird.

"Sasu . . . ke . . ."

He couldn't figure out who was calling out his name. The only person around was Itachi . . . But . . . He was dead. It couldn't be . . .

He took a few cautious step towards the corpse, craning his head to see the older Uchiha's face. And then, to his absolute horror, he saw Itachi staring at him through his half-lid eyes.

"Sasu . . . ke . . ." the corpse croaked. "I . . . Lo . . . Ve . . . Yo . . . U . . ." And he closed his eyes for the final time.

Sasuke stood frozen in shock for what seemed like hours. It seemed his brain did not wish to process what had just taken place. It wasn't until he felt the bile rising in his throat, that he realized what had happened. Next thing he knew, he was on his knees, vomiting violently. He hadn't bothered to eat hardly anything in the past few days and only an unknown white liquid came out mixed with blood.

After finishing, he weakly looked back up at Itachi's body, his vision blurring . . . Spinning . . . And everything went black.

--

**Koe wo dashite sakenda anata no namae (I screamed out your name)**

**Kitto todokanai wa ne watashi no koe sae mo (Even my voice will probably never reach you)**

**Demo ne ima wa sore demo watashi wa ii no (But for now, I am okay with that)**

**Itsuka kokoro no naka de anata wo . . . (Someday in my heart you will be . . .)**

**/**

**Toki wa tsura sugite (The time is too painful)**

**/**

**Ai wa kogoete yuku no hieta (My love is frozen on this cold night)**

**/**

**Ishiki ga chigirete (My consciousness is torn apart)**

**Konagona ni natte (Becoming small pieces)**

**/**

**Watashi wa kowareru (I am broken)**

**Anata wo nakushi (I lost you)**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Aishiteru (I love you)**

--

Thank you for reading. ^ ^

Fic Afterword in my profile.


End file.
